FIELD OF THE INVENTION
An acetabular reamer is a bone-cutting tool which is rotated by a motorized driver. As shown in FIG. 1, a reamer R is basically a hemispherical metal shell S usually of stainless steel whose surface is formed with a multiplicity of holes H defining outwardly protruding cutting edges E. A pair of rigid cylindrical rods forming cross arms A are connected adjacent to the edge margin of the shell S. These cross arms are used to releasably connect the reamer R to the rotary shaft of a driving tool (not shown).
When not in use, acetabular reamers normally repose in a tray which protects them to some extent during sterilization and handling. However, they are still free to move about within the tray which could result in damage to the cutting edges of the reamers. Also, since they are free to move within the tray, they may have various orientations making it more difficult to grasp and attach successive reamers to the driving tool.